Heretofore, golf clubs having a head capable of mounting weights in a plurality of mounting patterns are known. For example, JP 2014-524343T (hereinafter called “Patent Literature 1”) and JP 2016-010579A (hereinafter called “Patent Literature 2”). With this type of golf club, the center of gravity of the head and, by extension, the position of a sweet area on the face surface of the head, can be adjusted by mounting weights. Note that the sweet area is an area in the vicinity of a sweet spot, and the sweet spot is the foot of a perpendicular that drops down from the center of gravity of the head on the face surface.